Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analysis index providing method and apparatus for calculating an analysis index of a roadway section based on various factors affecting driving.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a need for objective materials to determine an allocation of liability in car accidents occurring while stopping or driving is increasing. Generally, a car black box is used to provide objective materials, however, an existing car black box only provides simple data associated with vehicle conditions, and thus fails to meet the demand of users effectively.
A navigation device provides map data in which a global positioning system (GPS) location is matched with a map, and guides a user along a requested route using the map data. The navigation device detects and displays driving information including travel distance and time, a maximum speed, and an average speed to allow the user to ascertain driving conditions. However, since an existing navigation device provides rather simple driving information to the user, the navigation device has a limitation in terms of enabling the user to recognize driving habits or driving patterns of the user accurately.
Reference is made to Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0110102, published on Oct. 12, 2010, disclosing an apparatus and method that analyzes a driving habit or driving pattern of a user accurately, calculates driving evaluation information from driving information, and displays the driving evaluation information to promote safer, more economical, and environmentally-friendly driving.
However, the conventional driving evaluation information includes fuel efficiency, a travel speed, carbon emissions, and the like, and only represents information associated with safety and economic efficiency, irrespective of road or traffic conditions. Accordingly, the conventional driving evaluation information simply corresponds to an index indicating a driving habit of a user irrespective of road or traffic conditions, and thus is unsuitable for use in setting a route.
The present disclosure proposes a method and apparatus for calculating an analysis index of a roadway section based on actual road and traffic conditions, as well as fuel efficiency.